Mike: 10th Grade Ninja
by Smarty 94
Summary: After accidentally breaking Randy's leg, Mike takes over as the ninja, but finds that the task is very hard. But when the penguin comes to Toon City, Mike is the only one left to save the city.


Mike and Zoey were driving in a car down the road.

"I gotta say, Squarepants might be a psychopath, but he sure knows how to make a good patty." Said Mike.

"Yeah, that patty did the trick." Said Zoey.

"But enough about him, let's talk about the others. How does it feel to be living with them?" Said Mike.

"Well, the Titans are okay, we rarely see them." Zoey began, "Sonic, he's always in a hurry."

"He's called Sonic for a reason." Said Mike.

"True, and Randy-"Zoey was interrupted when he and Mike felt the car drive over something and instantly stopped. They turned their heads around and saw that they ran over Randy grasping his leg in pain.

"I think…I just killed someone." Said Mike.

Back at the mansion, in the kitchen, Bugs was baking a carrot cake while Theresa was eating an apple pie when Randy entered the kitchen with a cast on his leg and crutches. Bugs and Theresa noticed this.

"Oh my god, what happened doc?" asked Bugs.

"I was crossing the street when someone drove over my leg." Randy left the kitchen as Mike walked by.

"Hey, I said I was sorry. What more do you want?" said Mike.

"Will he be okay?" asked Theresa.

"The injury isn't fatal, he'll walk in a month or two." Said Zoey.

"I hear that." Said Bugs.

In Randy's room, Randy was lying on his bed talking to Mike.

"I feel pretty bad about what I did, if there's anything that I could do to make it up to you I'll do it." Said Mike.

"Well, I do need someone to take over as the ninja until my leg heals." Said Randy.

"Is that what you want? I was thinking along the lines of maybe getting you a flat screen TV with high def. picture and a Blu-ray player for your room." Said Mike.

"Yeah, you need to be the ninja for a while." Said Randy.

"Is that even a good idea?" asked Mike.

"Of course it's a good idea, you broke my leg so you have to be the ninja. It's the rule." Said Randy.

Randy pulled out the ninja mask and the ninja nomicon and gave it to Mike. Mike looked at the stuff and realized that it had to be done.

"Okay Randy, I promise you, I'll be the ninja until you get better." Said Mike.

He then left the room. Randy thought about something.

"I just made a bad choice." Said Randy.

In Mike's room, Mike was looking at the mask and nomicon. He picked up the mask and looked at it some more.

"I did injure Randy, so I have to take over for a while." Said Mike.

Mike put on the mask and his clothes were covered by the ninja outfit.

"Nice. Now to see what it can do." Mike grabbed the nomicon and jumped out the window and ran to the city.

In the city, Mike was standing on top of a building, preparing to see what the ninja suit could do. He ran to the edge of the building and jumped; he failed to make it to the other building and landed in a dumpster.

"How do you like that, my first day taking over as the ninja and already I'm getting bad BO." Said Mike.

On top of the same building he was on, Mike had dummies set up. He tried to beat up the dummies, but the dummies beat him up.

"This is very embarrassing." Said Mike.

Mike was now on the sidewalk looking at some very big traffic.

"How hard can it be to leap over a bunch of car? It is lunch hour." Mike thought.

Mike leaped on top of one car, then on top of a bus, then on top of a pickup truck.

"This is very easy." Said Mike.

However, when he leaped, he hit a street light. He fell down; a car hit him and sent him on the sidewalk.

"Okay, I spoke to soon." Said Mike.

Mike was now in between two buildings, preparing to wall jump to the top. He did very well at it, until he grabbed hold of a flag pole, causing him to slip and crash into a produce stand.

"Maybe I'm just not cut out to be the ninja." Said Mike.

"Ehem." Mike turned and saw the owner of the produce stand, Drew Pickles (Rugrats), "Someone's going to have to pay for all this."

Mike pulled out his wallet and pulled out a couple of dollars.

He was now standing in front of a cliff. He jumped down on a rock and lost his footing and fell down to the bottom. A blur moved by Mike and back to him and stopped, revealing that it was Sonic.

"You're starting to lose your touch Cunningham." Sonic said.

He then removed the mask and saw that it was Mike under the mask.

"Oh, Mike. What are you doing dressed as the ninja, does Randy know about this?" asked Sonic.

"I broke his leg and I have to take over as the ninja until it heals." Said Mike.

"I see." Said Sonic, "Well, you're doing it the wrong way, I'll show you."

"No, no. I can't take much more of this. I'm just not cut out to be the ninja." Said Mike.

"Okay. Let's go home." Said Sonic.

Later, back at the mansion, in Mikes room, Sonic and Mike were talking.

"Are you sure you tackled everything that a ninja always does?" asked Sonic.

"I'm pretty sure about that." Said Mike.

"Did you even try asking the nomicon?" said Sonic.

Mike pulled out the ninja nomicon.

"I never thought about that." Said Mike.

"Well you should ask it, the things got a mind of its own. Randy told me." Said Sonic.

Mike then opened the nomicon.

"Okay nomicon, give me an important lesson." Said Mike.

Soon, Mike found himself in the nomicon and saw some words and red them.

"A ninja must know to always use surround objects as a weapon." Mike read.

"Is that even useful or is it just a bunch of pointless stuff?" wondered Mike.

Mike then returned to reality.

"What just happened?" wondered Mike."

"It's very complicated." Said Sonic, "You should ask Randy."

"Okay." Mike then noticed something on his TV and turned up the volume.

"_A criminal mastermind the Penguin is causing lots of destruction in Toon City. Authorities are trying their best to stop him, but they are no match for this man shaped like a bird." _

Mike and Sonic looked shocked.

"Not good." Said Mike.

"Yeah, time for you to do something." Said Sonic.

"Me? Why not the others?" asked Mike.

"Because Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven are in Hawaii, Starfire is still chasing GDN for that incident with Silkie, Danny Fenton is visiting his family, I'd easily send Penguin to Arkham without a problem and Randy's leg is still broken." Said Sonic.

"So you're saying that it's all up to me to stop him then?" asked Mike.

"Well, yeah." Said Sonic.

"Hey, I just said I'm not being the ninja anymore. Okay? I'm done." Said Mike.

"Wait. Why did Randy choose for you to replace him until his leg heeled?" asked Sonic.

"Because I broke it in the first place." Said Mike.

Sonic smiled because he instantly deduced why Randy chose Mike to be the replacement ninja.

"He didn't choose you to replace him for a while because you broke his leg; he did it because you were willing to do anything for him after you broke it." Said Sonic.

Mike was confused.

"Stating that you'll do anything for him after you did something you regret is taking action for your own actions. One of the few good qualities of being a hero." Said Sonic.

Mike then realized what Sonic was saying.

"Oh yeah, it was because I wanted to take action for my own actions that made Randy choose me to be his replacement for a while." Said Mike.

"That's the spirit." Said Sonic.

Mike put on the mask and became the ninja.

"I've got a city to save, wish me luck." Mike leapt out the window.

"Sucker." Said Sonic.

In the city, Penguin (Batman: The Animated Series) just robbed a bank and was exiting it.

"Nothing can stop me now, not even Batman since he's in Gotham." Said Penguin.

"That's what you think!" said a voice, causing Penguin to turn to see where the voice came from.

He saw Mike standing on top of a building. He jumped off the building and landed on his feet.

"A ninja." Said Penguin.

Penguin pulled out his umbrella and turned it into a sword.

"You think you can beat me?" said Penguin.

"Oh, I know I can." Said Mike.

He pulled out his two katanas.

"Let's start." Said Mike.

Mike and Penguin charged at each other and began to sword fight. They kept on going until Penguin sent Mike's katanas far away from him. He pulled out his sais and continued to fight Penguin until the same thing happened.

"Heh, heh, I meant to do that." Said Mike.

Penguin charged at Mike, but he jumped out of the way. Penguin did it again but Mike punched him in the face. Mike and Penguin sparred with each other until Penguin was about to slash Mike. Mike jumped out of the way and onto a street light, looks around and saw a fire hydrant, a garbage can lid and a dumpster.

He then remembered something, "'A ninja must always know to use surrounding objects as a weapon'. That's it."

Mike jumped off the street light and over to Penguin. He punched Penguin over to the fire hydrant, kicked one of the fire hydrant's sides off, and it sprayed water on Penguin. Mike used this distraction to grab the garbage can lid and use it as a shield. Penguin charged at Mike with his umbrella out. Penguin tried to attack Mike but he used the garbage can lid to block the attack. Mike kicked the Penguin in the chin.

"Not bad, but I shall make it out of here alive." Said the Penguin.

"We shall see." Said Mike.

Mike tossed the lid over to Penguin, knocking him over. As he was getting back on his feet, Mike ran over to Penguin and gave him an uppercut into the dumpster.

"Looks like someone's going to the dump on Monday." Said Mike.

"You did it Mike." Sonic said running over to Mike.

Mike took off the mask and the ninja clothing disappeared. Randy also came to congratulate Mike for what he did.

"You took action for your own actions of breaking my leg. Looks like I found someone almost like me in many ways." Said Randy.

"Yeah, I guess you did." Said Mike.

One month later, the Penguin was locked back up in Arkham Asylum all thanks to Mike. Back at the mansion, Randy's leg healed perfectly and can continue to be the ninja.

Mike entered Randy's room to return the nomicon and the mask. Randy was in the room.

"A deals a deal." Said Mike as he left the room.

"That's true." Said Randy.

Mike entered his room and Sonic was in it.

"So I guess you won't be the ninja anymore eh?" said Sonic.

"Guess not." Said Mike.

In the hallway, Theresa was walking by when she overheard the conversation between Mike and Sonic.

"Looks like everything's going to be normal from now on." Said Sonic.

"I guess so." Said Mike.

Theresa put her ear to the door and listened to the conversation.

"The suit sure did wonders on you." Said Sonic.

"It was never the suit that made me the hero; it was the hero inside me that made the hero." Said Mike.

"Who cares, the Penguins back where he belongs, and it's all thanks to you." Said Sonic.

"No, it's all thanks to the true ninja: Randy Cunningham." Said Mike.

Theresa became surprised when she heard that.

"Randy Cunningham is the ninja?" Theresa said.


End file.
